


Salty Lunch Dates

by hitokiridarkempress



Series: Wong and Rhodey are so done with their white boys [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Infinity War 2018, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, IronStrange, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Silly, wong and rhodey are so done with their white boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: Just about every conversation would start out with this sentence…“What’d he do?”Also known as Wong and Rhodey are so done with their white boys.





	Salty Lunch Dates

**Author's Note:**

> What started as a headcanon, became a shitpost which evolved into a multi-chapter fic of the two severely underrated best characters of the MCU putting up with their best friends' bullshit.

It’s always the same routine every week. At a designated restaurant or a bar on the weekend, 2 people would order different things and reflect on their lives. More specifically, 2 very tired friends of the Sorcerer Supreme and Iron Man. 

It started after Tony Stark and Stephen Strange became somewhat friendly acquaintances after the Infinity War. What started out as a weekly occurrence where both would snark at each other soon became a daily occurrence with each of them staring at each other longingly when they think the other person is unaware. And James Rhodes and Wong (like Beyonce) are sick of it. More importantly, they’re sick of hearing it from their idiotic best friends. 

It became as a form of therapy as well as a tentative friendship for the 2 of them to bond over their pain of dealing with 2 geniuses but absolute morons.  
Which is why Rhodey and Wong are in a small café having sandwiches while complaining about their best friends. Just about every conversation would start out with this sentence…

“What’d he do?”

“Made a screensaver of Stark’s butt on his phone. I think the Cloak of Levitation helped take the picture. What yours do?”

“Got a full-sized poster of Strange topless hanging in his room. How he got a picture, I don’t want to know.”

“They really are hopeless aren’t they?”

“Even the spider kid is making a blog about it.”

“Should someone tell them?”

“Nah, they’ll deny it and become bigger idiots. Remember the last time they did that? They didn’t speak to each for 3 days and got spider boy to carry messages on top of drunk crying into a photograph.”

“I still got the video of that. I’ll play that during their wedding. Want to go to the new bar next time? I hear they have 2 for 1 drinks.”

“Sure, hey bring some of those dumplings. My mom loves them.”

With the bill paid (always by Rhodey), the two would leave to their respective homes. Of course, much to their chagrin they would always find something disturbing whenever they come back. 

Rhodey would find himself staring at a scene of Tony Stark erecting a Stephen Strange shrine complete with handmade figurines. Some of those figurines look far too anatomically detailed…and naked…

“Goddamnit Tony…”

Wong on the other hand will find himself catching Stephen Strange watching Tony Stark shower through one of the scrying mirrors. 

“The scrying mirrors are not for your voyeuristic pursuits Stephen!”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hated writing the beginning. Now that's out of the way, I can finally start how I want this to go. Poor Wong and Rhodey. Find me on my Tumblr handle metalandfood if you want more of my shitposting of Wong and Rhodey are so done with their white boys.


End file.
